Please Be My One, and Only
by Maruki Shitoichi
Summary: Perjalanan Tappei dan Miiko untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih... Warning: AU/OOC-ness/Semi-Canon/Canon Pairings/Summary Sucks/Isi cerita tidak nyambung dengan judul.../Second chapter edited [17.01.2013]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, setelah beberapa bulan tidak melanjutkan cerita ini. Saya akan merombaknya BESAR-BESARAN! Karena rata-rata saya sudah ****hampir**** lupa dengan plot aslinya. Dan memang fic ini sudah hancur duluan di tangan saya. Dan kemingkinan ****akan**** berbeda dari plot awalnya. Ya sudah lah, kita lanjutkan ke **_**warning**_** dan **_**disclaimer**_**-nya.**

**| AU | Semi-Canon and **_**maybe**_** OOC (**_**because of the lack of information**__**, and for the sake of this anfiction**_**) | **_**High school**_** setting | Angst, romance, friendship, and others (**_**if there's more, that is…**_**) | Typo(s) | and others… |**

_**Nope, I do NOT own the animanga, or its characters, Ono Eriko owns them. I only own this story.**_

_Japan, 26__th__ August 2016_

_Amino High_

Suasana hiruk-pikuk memenuhi lorong-long SMA Amino. Siswa-siswi berhilir mudik dari kelas-ke kelas yang lain. Membawa bermacam-macam barang perlengkapan dekorasi maupun kostum didalam kotak yang mereka bawa. Beberapa dari mereka berteriak-teriak antara salah satu dari mereka hanya untuk memanggil dan menyuruh teman sekelas mereka untuk membeli atau mengambil beberapa perlengkapan yang kelas mereka butuhkan.

Ya, seperti itulah suasana SMA _semi_-favorit se-Tokyo itu, ketika seminggu menjelang festival musim panas mereka yang lumayan terkenal akan stan-stan yang _lumayan_ unik dan jarang dipikirkan oleh sekolah lain.

Seperti stan yang akan dibuat oleh kelas 2 - E SMA Amino ini…

**=o0o=**

Suasana dikelas 2 – E hampir sama seperti dilorong-lorong sekolah.

Ribut. Murid berjalan kesana-kemari membawa beberapa kardus di tangan mereka. Beberapa berteriak memanggil teman mereka, meminta beberapa perlengkapan yang kurang di **divisi** mereka. Beberapa sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan kepada mereka oleh ketua kelas, atau _**taichou**_ kelas mereka.

"Oi, _taichou_! Kami kekurangan cat merah, hitam, ungu, dan hijau tua disini!"

Siswa yang dipangil _taichou_ itu menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Sudah ku suruh Yamada untuk mengambilnya di gudang tadi! Kalian pakai saja cat yang sudah ada, atau meminta sedikit dari **divisi** yang lain!" Jawab cowok berambut coklat muda berjabik itu dengan keras. Maklumkan, suaranya hampir saja tidak terdengar karena saking ributnya kelas siswa itu.

Siswa itu mengangguk, melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"_Taichou_! Kami kekurangan kain untuk membuat kostumnya!"

_Taichou_ menoleh kepda siswi berambut coklat muda bergelombang.

"Akan aku suruh Tanimura untuk mengambilnya dari gudang! Kalian pakai dulu yang masih ada!"

Mengangguk, siswi itu melanjutkan jahitannya.

Sambil menghelakan napasnya, _taichou_ mencari-cari sosok siswi berambut coklat madu untuk memintanya agar ke gudang sekolah untuk mengambil beberapa lembaran kain.

Ketika menemukannya, Ia berjalan kearah siswi tersebut.

"Oi, Tanimura!" Siswi yang bersangkutan menoleh.

"_H-hai taichou_, ada perlu apa?" Kau tidak perlu sebuah mesin pembaca _mood_ seseorang ketika bersama gadis ini. Semua orang tahu, bahwa Ia mempunyai rasa suka **bertepuk-sebelah-tangan** kepada _taichou_ sejak SD. Namun sosok ketua kelas itu tidak menyadirinya sama sekali, atau tidak peka sama sekali terhadapnya.

"Aku perlu kau untuk mengambil beberapa kain untuk kostum kelas kita."

"_H-hai taichou_…" Entah gadis itu terlihat kecewa atau apa, cowok itu tidak memperhatikan. Dan melirik kepada jam tangannya.

"Kenapa Yamada masih saja belum datang dengan perlengkapannya?" Gerutunya, "Yoshida! Aku akan menyusul Yamada sebentar, jadi kau akan bertugas sementara!" Siswa berambut coklat madu, selaku wakil ketua kelas, itu mengangguk.

Berjalan ke pintu kelasnya, _taichou_ yang bernama Eguchi Tappei itu berkata, "aku akan kembali dengan cepat bersama dengan Yamada!"

_SREK_

_BRAK_

**=o0o=**

"_HATCHI!_" Siswi berambut coklat tua, yang sedang membawa beberapa kardus yang penuh dengan perlengkapan teman-teman sekelasnya, bersin dan mengusap-usap hidungnya yang mulai sedikit gatal.

'_Seseprang sedang membicarakan ku ya?'_ Pikir siswi itu, sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melanjutkan jalannya.

'_Pasti hanya flu yang ku dapat sejak dua hari yang lalu…'_

**=o0o=**

**AN: Aduh, kepala saya jadi pusing nih… Ah, maaf jika ini sedikit menggantung. Aakan saya lanjutkan di chapter selanjutnya. Dan untuk informasi, saya mengetik ini ketika sedang mendengarkan ****'Mini drama – England and the Ghost in America's House'****, jadi sedikit terinspirasi untuk stan kelas 2 - E.**

EDITED: [Tuesday, 18.12.2012]


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yosh! Saya kembali dengan chapter baru, setelah (entahlah) dua-tiga minggu setelah saya **_**update chapter**_** pertama yang telah saya edit. Semoga ini memenuhi kriteria Anda semua.**

**PS: Balas **_**review**_** dibawah. (Kalau saya sedang tidak malas, tentunya...)**

**| AU | Semi-Canon **_**and maybe OOC **_**(**_**because of the lack of information, and for the sake of this anfiction**_**) | **_**High school setting**_** | Angst, romance, friendship, **_**and others**_** (**_**if there's more, that is…**_**) | Typo(s) | **_**and others…**_

_**Nope, I do NOT own the animanga, **__**n**__**or its characters, Ono Eriko owns them. I only own this story.**_

_Japan, 26th August 2016_

_Amino High_

"Hei, Yamada!"

Gadis berambut coklat tua itu menoleh kebelakang, mengarah kepada asal suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, _taichou_?" Tanya gadis yang bernama Yamada Miiko, kepada sosok _taichou_ tersebut, Eguchi Tappei.

"Kau lama sekali membawa peralatan-peralatan tersebut. Yang lain sudah kekurangan cat untuk stan dan kelas kita." Ucap Tappei sambil membantu gadis didepannya dengan membawa beberapa kardus.

"Ah, maaf ya _taichou_. Jadi kau yang membawa barang-barang ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Yamada. Lagipula dengan begini, kita Akan lebih cepat membawanya."

"_Thanks._"

_**TAP**_

_**TAP**_

_**TAP**_

_**TAP**_

Hanya suara langkah kedua insan tersebut yang terdengar di lorong-lorong tersebut...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Oke_, hiraukan saja suara-suara siswa-siswi yang keras itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, sepasang siswa-siswi SMA tersebut hanya berdiam diri sambil membawa beberapa kardus. Tidak ada diantara keduanya yang punya suatu topik yang untuk dapat dibicarakan oleh keduanya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...hei, Yamada..."

Yang bersangkutanpun menoleh.

"_Hai, taichou?_"

Wajah Tappeipun memerah sedikit, memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Miiko.

"...kau mau tidak, kalau stan kelas kita sedang tidak sibuk, ketika festifal nanti, lihat-lihat stan-stan kelas lain bersamaku?"

"..."

Berpikir sebentar, Miiko mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja, _taichou_." Didalam hatinya, Tappei _ingin sekali_ mengucapkan "_YATTA!_ Akhirnya aku bisa (semacam) kencan dengan, Miiko!" ke langit-langit lorong itu sambit meninju udara diatasnya. Namun, karena yang bersangkutan sedang berada disampingnya, Ia mengurungi niatnya.

"Mari_-chan_, Yukko, dan Kenta mau tidak ya, ikut?"

**CTAR!**

**JGER!**

**GUBRAK!** (?)

Dan _background_ petir, halilintar, dan _scene_ sang _Taichou_ jatuh _a la_ Anime, menghantam sosok cowok itu dengan shock.

"Hm? Kenapa _Taichou_?" Tappei meggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, Yamada…" Malangnya nasibmu, _Taichou_ Eguchi Tappei…

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau mereka ikut, _Taichou_?" "Ya…"

"Oke! Sampai jumpa dikelas nanti, _Taichou_!" Gadis itu berlari menjauh dari Tappei (yang masih membawa kardus), sambil membawa beberapa potong papan.

"…!"

"Oi! Tunggu Yamada!"

_**DRAP**_

_**DRAP**_

_**DRAP**_

_**DRAP**_

**=o0o=**

**AN: Dan selesai juga meng-**_**edit**__**chapter**_** 2 dengan penuh perjuangan. (Soalnya kerangka awal memakai iPad orang tua, dan itu butuh KESABARAN yang banyak sekali... (Bagi saya, tentunya...)) Dan ****kemungkinan**_**chapter**_** 3 ****akan sedikit**** lebih lama, dikarenakan saya adalah kelas IX, dan akan menghadapi UAS, UN, dan sebangsanya. Dan, ini juga dikarenakan PC saya **_**sedikit**_** terendam air beberapa minggu yang lalu. (Kebanjiran dirumah sampai sebetis... -,-") Maaf bila saya kebanyakan curcol n' bacot sekarang (ataukah disini?).**** Dan MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA jika **_**chapter**_** ini dan sebelumnya (dibaca: SUPER) pendek. Dikarenakan saya malas. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! :P#kicked# DAN! Saya banyak dapat **_**FLAME**_**! HAHAHA! *bangga*#salah**

**Akhir kata, semoga Anda mem-**_**flame**_** cerita ini lagi! #hoisalah!# E-h! Maksud saya, me-**_**review**_** yang gaje nan pendek ini~ n(_ _)n#sembahsujud**


End file.
